Paint Me Purple
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Naruto is a painter and his favorite canvas is his lover, Sasuke...
1. Age Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters

_Age Six_

"Sasuke..._Sasuke!_ Look what Iruka got me! Look! Look!"

The small boy braced himself for the impact as a blonde whirl of energy threw itself upon him, grunting as he fell to the ground from the force. Sasuke tried to sit back up as the other bounced around on top of him, making it nearly impossible to breathe, "Naru...Naru..._Naruto! You Dobe!_ Get _OFF!_" Sasuke only felt mildly guilty as he roughly pushed the other off of him and stood up. All guilt vanished however as he watched how quick the other face went from crocodile tears to a huge grin, already lunching himself to hang all over Sasuke again. The small boy gave a grievous sigh as he sought to find out why the small blonde had rushed over, "What do you want to show me _now._ Didn't you just go home, Dobe?"

Naruto smiled even brighter as he remembered what he came all the way over to tell Sasuke. Quickly the small blonde dug around in his backpack, pulling out his latest gift with a triumphant flourish, "Look, Teme, look! It has even _more_ than the last one." Sasuke frowned as he looked at the rectangular object in the other's hand, crossing his arms over his chest, "You ran me over because you got some new paint!" Sasuke glared at the other little boy as he felt his temper rising. Naruto only giggled at the other in front of him, throwing his arms around the others neck, beaming at Sasuke as he spoke, "That's not why I came over silly! I came over so that I could _paint with you_~" Grabbing the other's arm, Naruto began to drag the raven haired boy towards the house.

Bursting his way into the house, Naruto sang as he tried to urge Sasuke to move faster, waving to Itachi as he passed by. Itachi smirked as he watched his little brother get pulled around by his little friend, fully planning on teasing his little brother later. The smug smirked fell, as he watched Naruto make a sudden stop in the middle of the hallway, a look of pure fear appeared as Naruto turned to look back at him, a calculating gleam in his eyes. Deciding to make a run for it, Itachi turned and ran out the still open doors that lead out into the garden. Shrugging, Naruto returned to pulling Sasuke to their final destination.

Naruto practically glowed as he watched Sasuke's mother finish laying everything out for them, glad that Iruka had called and told Sasuke's mother he was on his way back, "I'm back Mrs. Uchiha! Did Iruka tell you what he got me today?"

Mikoto smiled warmly down at Naruto, "Welcome, back Naruto! And yes, Iruka did tell me what he got you." Crouching down so that she would be at eye level, Mikoto held her hand out to Naruto, "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand as he handed the tin case over to the woman, moving towards her so that he could show her everything about his latest gift, "See, it has even more colors than the last one I had!" Mikoto nodded her head in agreement, "Yes it does, now doesn't it." Mikoto handed the case back to the little boy, shooing the boy over to the table, "I have everything ready for you over there. Call me if you need anything, boys..."

Sasuke watched as his mother walked into the other room, sitting dejectedly at the low table his mother had prepared for him. Naruto plopped down next to him happily chatting away as they began to paint. Dabbing his brush in the water, Sasuke wetted it before choosing his color, working diligently to paint yet another family portrait, careful not to let any of the paint to fall where he did not wish it to.

"Hey, Sasuke...Why do you always paint the same thing?" Naruto asked curiously as he drew a bright yellow sun. Sasuke kept his eyes on his work as he answered, "No reason...It's just what I want to paint-" Sasuke blinked slowly as he felt something wet brush over his skin. Looking down at his hand, Sasuke saw a purple streak across his skin. Looking back up at the other, Sasuke watched as Naruto continued to stare at the paint, growling, "_Naruto_! How _dare_ you!"

Naruto screamed as Sasuke launched himself at the other, scrambling to get away and to the safety of Sasuke's mother. Such was not his luck. "Teme!" Naruto fought back as Sasuke attacked, trading hit for hit, with Sasuke gaining the upper hand with every flash of purple against pale skin.

Mikoto ran into the room as soon as she heard the ruckus, pulling the two fighting boys apart, "Boys..._Boys_ stop this right now!" Naruto pouted, clinging to Sasuke's mother as a black ring began to form around his right eye. Sasuke continued to try getting back to the other boy, still glaring ferociously at his friend. Mikoto gave an exasperated sigh, lifting Naruto up into her arms as she spoke to her son, "Sasuke, go up to your room...I'll deal with you in a minute. I'm going to go call Naruto's guardian and take care of his eyes." Mikoto stared down at her son, "I said go!"

Sasuke huffed, sending one last glare at Naruto before turning and leaving the room. Naruto stuck his tongue as Mikoto carried him off, smiling as he watched the other turn the corner, his smile fading as his eyes spotted the streak one last time, forever etching in his mind.


	2. Age Sixteen

_Age Sixteen_

"Teme, will you do me a favor?"

Sasuke watched as his best friend walked excitedly up to him, standing above him as he waited for his answer. Closing his book, Sasuke set it aside as he stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Naruto followed after the other, "Teme, you didn't answer me!"

Stopping, Sasuke looked back, "The last time I did you a favor, I was hospitalized. So, no, I will not do you a favor." Turning back around Sasuke kept walking towards his classroom, certain that soon class would start.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it!"

"Then how about the time I almost got arrested, or the time half the student population chased me down, or when we totaled my brother's car..." Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked the other in the eye, "...Shall I continue?" Dismissing the blonde, Sasuke made for his classroom before him, "Helping you will undeniably lead me to trouble."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, holding him in place, "I just need you help with an art project for class. You don't even have to really do anything but show up!" Sasuke sighed as his friend gave his best puppy dog eyes to him. He practically cringed as blue eyes widened, glistening with hope, "I hate it when you do that! You know you're supposed to lose the cute factor as you grow up, not gain more..." Ripping his arm free from the other's grip, Sasuke said, "Fine, I'll help. You owe me though!"

Naruto screamed, wrapping his arms around the other in joy, babbling nonsense as he jumped in excitement, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Come over this weekend and we'll get started, OK?" Naruto was halfway down the hallway to his own class by the time Sasuke notice he was gone.

Taking his seat, all Sasuke could think was, '_What the hell have I gotten myself into_?'

**xXx**

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's home, trepidation flooding his veins as he wonders what his friend has in store for him this time. Shaking it off, Sasuke made his way to the door, knocking once before waiting for the other to answer. It didn't take long before Naruto whipped the door open, smiling brightly as he pulled Sasuke into his home, "Hey, Sasuke...I have everything set up in my room. Let's get started because I'm not sure exactly how to do this."

Following the other up into the room, Sasuke sat his stuff down as soon as he entered the room, "What happen here?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, then his room, "What? All I did was set some stuff up for today."

"It looks like a tornado hit! What's with all the paper?"

"Put that back! I don't want to get paint everywhere...Take off your shirt so we can get started."

Sasuke's eyes grew large, "Why the hell do I have to take my shirt off? I thought I was just going to help you with your project."

Naruto reached over and began to pull the other's top off himself, "Didn't I tell you? Instead of painting on a canvas, I want to paint something on you. So, the shirts got to go."

"Dobe! Get your hands off of me! I never agreed to that!" Sasuke valiantly fought the other to keep his clothes on, but in the end Naruto proved to be too much for him. "There now, that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"I'll get you back for this..."

Naruto just waved the other's threats off, hearing them all the time from his all to serious friend, "I don't know what you're so crabby for. It's not like I've never seen you topless before. Just go lay face down on the floor while I get some things..." Listening to the other grumble to themselves, Naruto grabbed some brushed and the paints that he wanted to use, placing them down beside Sasuke before straddling Sasuke's hips.

"Naruto!"

Pushing Sasuke back down, Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, "Get over it, Teme! This is the best angle to work from."

Letting Sasuke go, Naruto studied the other's back, trying to envision what it was that he want to create. Setting some of his paints before him, Naruto began to mix some colors, slowly building layer upon layer.

Sasuke jerked at the first touch of paint to his skin, the cold paint a shock to his system. Resting his head on his hands, Sasuke glared at the other as he watched Naruto get to work, "Your paint is cold."

"Get over it..." Naruto mumbled around the brush in his mouth, concentrating on his work. Closing his eyes, Sasuke began to doze off, deciding to ignore the other altogether. An hour passed in this fashion. With every second that passed by his boredom grew until he was counting each and every stoke that the other made across his skin.

As Naruto brushed over a particularly sensitive spot Sasuke tensed, biting back a mewl of pleasure, '_Shit, not now!_' Sasuke cursed as he felt himself harden. He tried to focus on something else, to ignore the sensations that his body was feeling, but it was already too late.

Naruto looked at what he had done so far, studying how the colors contrasted and popped off of Sasuke's pale skin. It was still as mesmerizing as he remembered. Naruto's finger's trailed along the edges, blowing on the still wet paint to help it dry.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto frowned at how grumpy Sasuke sounded beneath him, lifting himself off of the other, "Not quite yet. I still need to do some final touches..." Naruto kneeled next the other teen, "...Can you turn over? I want to have it flowing over your shou-"

"No!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

"Why should I?"

Studying the other, Naruto smirked as an idea came to him. Leaning down, Naruto slipped one hand down under the other, whispering in Sasuke's ear, "Are you hard?"

Sasuke bushed as Naruto rubbed him through his jeans, moaning at the feeling. Moving to push the other away, Sasuke is pushed back down by Naruto, "If you move too much the painting will ruin...Unless you want me to start all over?"

Sasuke cursed as Naruto pushed his hand into his jeans, wrapping his hand around his length and giving it a stroke. Smirking, Sasuke turned his head to look Naruto in the eye, his voice low as he spoke, "Like I care…_Uhnn_~!" Lifting his hips, Sasuke gave Naruto's hand more room to work with.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto ground himself lightly against Sasuke's side, still careful of his work, "Turn over k? Just don't lie down on your back. It's not dry yet..." Withdrawing his hand, the blonde wait as Sasuke moved, sitting with his legs crossed, leaning back onto his arms, "Happy?"

Naruto beamed at the other, "Yep!" Reaching for the other, Naruto unfastened Sasuke's jeans, pulling the teen's cock free. Sasuke hissed as the cool air hit his heated flesh. Naruto straddled Sasuke's lap, his fingers slowly running up and down Sasuke's length, "Hey, Sasuke, touch mine too!"

Sasuke tentatively reached forward, gaining confidence as Naruto's hips jutted forward at the lightest touch, seeking out his fingers for more. Pulling down Naruto's shorts, Sasuke gripped the other's cock, squeezing him before moving his hand. Naruto moaned the other's name, his hips thrusting forward with every stroke. Shifting closer, Naruto held their dicks together, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's.

Using his free hand, Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips to his, kissing the other even as moans slipped past his lips. Sasuke groaned as Naruto pulled his hair, biting the other's lip in retaliation. Naruto sped their hand up, bucking up into their grip as his end neared, working to get them both off.

Cursing as he came, Naruto clung to the other, moving his hand faster as he felt the other follow him, biting into his shoulder as he did so, "Teme...That...Hurt..."

Sasuke just shrugged, still up in the high of his climax, a loopy smile gracing his lips. Naruto, reaching behind them, grabbed some tissues to clean them up, making them decent once again before checking to make sure that nothing was damaged on Sasuke's back, "Looks like it made it." Naruto settled himself back into Sasuke's lap as he thought of what to do next, "So...Where does this leave us?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close as he rested his head on top of the other, "How the hell should I know...Just finish your project and we'll figure everything else out along the way."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Age TwentyTwo

_Age Twenty-Two_

"Sasuke, you need to quite moving..._God dammit! _This is the third time I've had to start over because of you!" Naruto sat back on his hunches at he looked the other over, "What's the matter with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's that stupid brush of yours. Not to mention that you're grinding your knee into my crotch...Neither are helping much."

Looking down, Naruto blushed as he noticed that it was true. Moving his legs, Naruto straddled the other, taking care not to touch the other if he didn't need to, "Sorry about that."

Sasuke laughed at the other's face, "Naruto...What are you blushing over? It isn't like you haven't done anything like that before to me." Leaning forward, Sasuke licked the rim of Naruto's ear, teasing it between his teeth before he whispered, "Is it because Iruka is in the other room...Remember the last time he caught us?"

Naruto moaned as Sasuke slipped his hands under his shirt, running his hands over the golden skin, "Teme, stop it! The show is to night and I've barely even started on you. Did you forget you're my main attraction tonight?"

"I'm the main attraction every night, whether I'm in your show or not…Besides there is still plenty of time. A short break won't kill you," Sasuke pulled back to look at the other playfully, "Will it?" Moving his hands higher, Sasuke teased Naruto's nipples, leaning down to tease one through the fabric of the other's shirt. Naruto mewled, worrying his bottom lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to do.

Sasuke bit down, pulling a load moan from his lover. Naruto pushed the other away as he stood up, "Wait! Wait, wait, wait...Let me go lock the door..." Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto make a run for the door, throwing the lock. Getting up, Sasuke followed the other, trapping them up against the door before they could turn around, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Maybe I didn't feel like waiting..." Sasuke pushed himself close, using one hand to mold the other's body to his, kissing along Naruto's neck as he slipped his hand under Naruto's top once more. Naruto hissed as Sasuke began to tease his nipples again, his hips rocking against the other's, "_Sasuke_~"

"Naruto...Is everything OK in there?"

Both of them froze, Naruto's eyes widening as panic set in, "Every...Everything is fine Iruka! The bastard just won't, _ahh_...hold still..." Naruto bit his lips as Sasuke began to tease him again, trying to hold his moans in as Sasuke decided it was the perfect time to slip into his pants and jerk him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Sasuke...Wha-! _S-stop_!"

"_Naruto_!"

"Everything is f-fine!"

"Alright, if you say so...If you need anything I'm just in the other room."

Naruto listened as Iruka walked away, fighting against Sasuke's hands, "Sasuke, stop! Iruka might hear." Heaving a sigh, Sasuke lifted Naruto in his arms, walking further into the room to the small couch that Naruto kept there. Sasuke laid the other down, climbing on top of him, "Better?"

Reaching up, Naruto pulled Sasuke's lips down to his, "What do you think?" Sasuke smirked into the kiss, pulling back to pull Naruto's top over his head and setting it aside. Leaning down, Sasuke kissed Naruto once, twice before moving down his jaw and then his neck, sucking and nipping there as he worked on getting the blonde's pants off.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, his hips jutting forward to grind against the other, "_Sasuke_~!" Chuckling, Sasuke leaned up to whisper in the other's ear, "Remember the goal is _not_ to get caught..." Naruto pouted at the other, flipping them over in retaliation when something caught his eye. Standing, Naruto walked towards the center of the room, grabbing some of his paint and brushes. Turning around, Naruto asked, "Hey, Sasuke...Have you ever thought about painting on me?"

Sasuke smirked, liking where his lover was going with this. Getting up, Sasuke made Naruto lay down on the bed, placing the supplies nearby as he settled himself between Naruto's tan thighs. Sasuke surveyed the other, trying to decide what would look best.

Naruto could feel himself heat up as Sasuke gaze seemed to pierce through him. The cold paint sent a jolt through him as Sasuke applied the first stroke, gently running the brush over his skin, dipping down into his abdomen before lifting the brush. Naruto mewled as Sasuke ran the brush across his nipple, his free hand messaging the other until it was hard.

Sasuke was careful with every stroke he made, picking his colors judiciously, keeping his touches light and teasing. Naruto was panting as Sasuke continued, his hips grinding against the other even as he tried to hold still. His back arched as he felt the bristles of the brush run over his cock, there one second and gone the next. Sasuke smirked as he watched the other, trying to decide what he wanted to do next.

Growing impatient, Naruto leaned forwards to kiss Sasuke, careful of the painting still drying on his chest, "Go get the lube."

Setting the brush aside, Sasuke moved to get what Naruto asked for. Smiling as his lover came back, Naruto took the bottle, directing the other to lie down as he straddled him. Placing one hand on Sasuke's chest to help stabilized him, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, deepening the kiss as he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and began to prepare himself.

Sasuke groaned as he thought of what his lover was doing to himself, knowing how it felt to stretch the other. Placing his hands on tan hips, Sasuke ground himself into the other, letting the image play in his mind. Unable to take anymore, Sasuke moved his hand to slip one of his finger's in alongside of Naruto's, making the other moan, ridding the finger's that were in his ass.

Naruto pulled his fingers out as he felt his end draw near, leaning back as he moved his hands to undo Sasuke's pants, pulling the other's dick from its confines. Reaching for the bottle, Naruto spread the liquid quickly over Sasuke's length before discarding it, lining the other up with his entrance. His breath was shaky as he took the head of Sasuke's cock within himself, barely holding back his moans as he worked himself lower, wanting all of Sasuke in him.

"Fuck, Naruto...Just a little bit more..."

Naruto smiled down at the other as he took the other in fully, moving his hips in a circular motion before lifting himself back up before taking the other back in, repeating the process over and over again, changing the angle until he hit his sweet spot. Sasuke cursed as he felt Naruto tighten around him, bucking up into the tight heat. He was close to the edge, practically tasting his release as he wrapped one hand around Naruto's length, stroking him in tandem, tightening his grip with each up stroke.

Naruto's back arched as he came, his thrusts speeding up as he rode out his release, forcing Sasuke into his own. Sasuke panted as he watched the other come down from his high, wiping his dirty hand on the sheets as he admired his work, running his fingers along the edges, "It's the best I've done yet."

Looking down, Naruto gave a grimace as he saw his chest, glaring at the other as he spoke, "Pervert."


End file.
